A Jealous Soul
by SilverRose2301
Summary: Everybody at the DWMA is all over Maka and Soul is jealous but what he doesn't know is he's making Maka feel awful.
1. It started with a cookie

**I own some manga volumes, some chocolate, some crayons and a laptop. I do not own Soul Eater.**

IT ALL STARTED WITH A COOKIE

_Let your jealousy out and everything will be made simpler._

"What an odd fortune…" remarked the scythe as his pointy teeth crunched the fortune cookie to bits.

Soul mentally added Justin to his list of Death Scythes he despised. Justin was wailing on the golem while all Soul could do was hold his injured meister in his arms. He felt so useless. He couldn't protect Maka…

Justin opened the coffin lid and smiled at Maka. She was not amused. He lifted her out and she blushed like mad.

"I, I could have gotten out on my own." He smiled obliviously and Maka couldn't tell if he had understood or not. Justin pulled out his headphones, startling Maka. She had been told he never did that, not even for Lord Death himself.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I-"

"She'll be fine. I can take care of her from here." Soul put his hand on Maka's shoulder protectively.

Justin drove away on his motorcycle and Maka waved goodbye as the dust cloud disappeared in the distance. She whipped around to glare at Soul who shrugged and refused to look her in the eyes. Before she could give him a scolding Liz, Patty and Tsubaki came rushing over.

"That was Justin Law!" Squealed the other girls with enthusiasm Maka saved for a challenging test or particularly interesting novel.

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"So? He's totally hot and a death scythe!" Liz bent down to talk to the shorter girl, making her seem almost condescending.

"Um, Liz," countered Kid quickly "he's not that great. I mean I'm a good-looking _shinigami _and you don't freak out about me." Liz rolled her eyes.

"And I think he liked you Maka," said Liz with a wink.

"He seemed genuinely interested in you," said Tsubaki, smiling.

"He smitten yay!" screamed Patty. The boys, irritated, grumbled at the girls' interest in the weapon.

"Come on Maka! He put you in a coffin!"

"I don't remember you attempting to stop him so don't even go there." Said Maka offhandedly as she stirred Kraft macaroni in a pot.

"I just don't like him."

"Soul, he is offering to give you a lesson on fighting without a meister! Plus he saved our butts today." Soul cringed at those words. Maka didn't know how badly they stung her weapon or she wouldn't have said them.


	2. Soul Simmered Not So Quietly

SOUL SIMMERED NOT SO SILENTLY/ DEATH THE KID'S HANDS

"Maka, lets go home."

"Oh sorry, Soul I forgot to tell you. Kid and I are going to the library. I'll see you later, ok?" She smiled and skipped towards the black clad boy. Soul suddenly wanted to choke his best friend.

"Maka I approve of your book choice. Algebra is so symmetrical."

"Yeah. I know its not required of us at the DWMA to learn normal subjects like math but it provides a challenge for me that I enjoy."

Soul was on a ladder, peeking over a tall bookshelf at the two meisters. He craned his neck to see them better. Soul watched Kid take the book with one hand and place his other hand on Maka's back. Soul simmered silently.

"Ah how the equations balance so perfectly."

"Yeah," Maka giggled at her odd friend.

"I suggest you begin with chapter 8"

The two studied their own books quietly for a while. Maka sighed and put her book down.

"What I really should be studying for is the general meister abilities exam."

"Why? Your one of the toughest meisters at the DWMA." Soul didn't like him complimenting her.

"Promise you won't tell anybody? It's a little embarrassing." Kid chuckled.

"I double pinky promise," he said, extending both hands to pinky swear his silence. Soul really didn't like Maka telling Kid a secret he didn't know.

"Ok. I'm a horrible shot. I can't aim a gun or crossbow for my life."

"Well that's easy. I could help you with that."

"Really?"

Suddenly Soul was picturing Kid teaching Maka in the shooting range in the basement of the school. He could vividly see Maka making googly eyes at Kid's skills and suddenly they're kissing. Hot bodies pressed together in furious passion away from onlookers. Soul lost his footing and him and the ladder came crashing down. Maka and Kid rushed to investigate.

"Uh, I forgot…I needed something from the library…"

Kid put one hand on Maka's shoulder and his other over hers on the gun. He helped her aim it and told her to shoot. She shot a few on her own. After a few rounds she was hitting the target. She got within the third ring (out of five) and turned to smile at the shinigami. When she went back to shoot again her stance was off. He placed both hands on her hips and moved her into the right position. His hands lingered though and Soul cleared his throat. Maka turned to scowl at him. Her stance was messed up again but Kid didn't adjust it this time.


	3. To Impress A Girl

Justin wasn't there when they arrived in the gymnasium. Maka took a seat in the bleachers and took out a thick volume to pass the time. Soul decided to warm up without Justin. He turned his arm into the tip of his scythe form. He practiced swinging it around a few times. Swish Swish. He ripped through a practice dummy. Crish.

Soul imagined the endless practice dummies were Justin and went to work. He only paused to shed his shirt and then continued mercilessly dismembering the defenseless dummies. Justin who had appeared, standing just behind Maka noticed how Maka leaned forward with interest. She took in every square inch of his tan muscles glistening with sweat.

When Soul stood, straw still falling around him, panting the gymnasium seemed to echo the dull sounds of his breathing and Justin's headphones. The meister and weapon turned, startled to see him. He clapped slowly and grinned.

During the training Justin did not go easy on the scythe. They danced a dangerous dance. Coming together and clashing and then separating. Maka followed the quick movements and struggled to keep quiet. She wouldn't admit to it but she didn't like the idea of Soul being able to fight without her. It meant he wouldn't need her. And she would be useless without him. Justin got very few scratches but Soul was covered in nicks and gashes all over. Maka was ready to end it and stood up suddenly. Soul responded to the fluctuation in the emotions of her soul and glanced her way. In that moment he was distracted and Justin rushed at him. Justin's guillotine caught at Soul's scar and black blood gushed out. Maka screamed.

"Soul!" She rushed to him. He staggered back, clutching the opening from which black blood was trickling down his chest. Justin looked disapprovingly at the black blood but took Soul onto his back and carried him to the infirmary.

When Soul came to Dr. Stein was sitting with a needle and surgical scissors, sewing up the hole. Just what every boy and girl wants to see when they wakeup. Each stich was painful but he didn't care. He felt more ashamed than he ever had in his life. Justin had creamed him in front of Maka and then carried him to the infirmary! It was probably the worst day of his life, he decided. Worse, he didn't even know what the Dr. had done to him while he was out.

Soul left the infirmary to find Maka and Justin talking just outside. Maka was leaning against the wall and Justin had one arm on the wall to support himself as he leaned down close to her. Soul's stomach dropped. He walked away quietly, trying not to be noticed. Maka caught up with him a little way down the hall and caught his hand.

"Are you ok? Do you need help walking?"

"I'm fine." Soul got his hand loose from hers and she looked away, blushing.

(Maka's POV a minute earlier)

Maka waited impatiently outside the infirmary, wringing her white gloves in her hands. Justin came walking up wearing new clothes because his other ones had gotten blood on them. He wore skinny black jeans and a white shirt. He looked good and he acted like he knew it. Maka glared at him.

"I hope he's ok. I probably should have taken it slower." Maka ignored him.

"I should have taken into account that he's such a young and inexperienced-" The nerve of that guy! Maka couldn't take it.

"You're an asshole! Soul got distracted for a moment and you took advantage!" Justin trapped her against the wall. Maka didn't know but Justin had heard Soul coming toward the door.

"Maybe you need a more experienced weapon to protect you," he breathed.

"Justin…Maka chop!"


	4. He Drove Her in to Another's Arms

**Sorry, I'm not dead. I've been frenzying and busy with other junk. So here's a longer chapter as a reward for the wait. The next chapter will probably be the last one. **

Soul didn't talk to Maka more than he had to and avoided her as much as possible for the next week. Maka tried in vain to coax him out of his stupor. He got up before her in the mornings and breakfast was always already made. She would eat the food left for her and down on the street he would be waiting for her. He would walk with her in silence to the academy. It pained him to see her pretty face and remember how ashamed he had felt to be defeated in front of her however he would not let her walk to school alone for fear of her safety. He did not speak a word as he walked her to school despite her pestering.

Maka was beginning to become very upset with Soul and herself. All attempts at confrontation failed. He stayed out late at night, she suspected at Blackfire's place, and came home after she was asleep. Some nights she fell asleep waiting for him on the couch. On Wednesday night Blaire came in through the window in cat form and informed Maka that the tan, silver haired boy she was waiting for was just outside their building and had never gone very far from there the nights before. When Maka flew down the stairs and ran outside in her pajamas he quickly hid himself out of sight.

Although Maka fell asleep on the couch each night she always woke up in her bed. Usually there were tears on her pillow. Couldn't Soul see he was causing her pain? On Thursday Maka threw on her clothing and did not touch the food. Downstairs she found her weapon and she angrily swung a book at his head.

For the first time in her life he caught her wrist and stopped her from swinging it down in the usual chop. She had always known he was capable of stopping her from beating on him, as was common practice in their house. But the actual event shattered all illusions she had held that she was any match for him, that he needed her in any way. This was too much and she burst into tears. She ran to school and didn't look back to see if Soul was following her. When she reached the academy she curled up on the steps, dejected, sobbing and out of breath.

She had forgotten her black cloak and the wind made her shiver. This only made her pity herself more and more sobs racked her small frame. Suddenly she felt warm, scratchy cloth be draped over her. She looked up to find Dr. Stein's lab coat on her shoulders and the professor himself avoiding her eyes. He led her inside, into his classroom and into his office. The students stopped chattering and stared as they passed, Maka clutched the lab coat tighter about her to ward off their looks. Everyone gawked as she was led into his office, a forbidden place where another student had never entered. As he shut the door behind them Maka felt a twinge of fear of being alone in the same room with her teacher. Then he smiled and she felt guilty for feeling that way towards her favorite teacher. A roar of mumbling students came from the classroom an crashed on the wooden door.

The office was small and ordinary except for a gallon sized coffee mug with stitched cracks in it sitting on the desk. It wasn't at all like Maka had expected. Maka decided the professor must not use it frequently and chose to spend his time elsewhere. There was only one picture in the office of Dr. Stein wearing a vacant expression and a cheery Lord Death that had been taped up crooked probably by Lord Death himself.

"It's Soul isn't it?" He asked from his usual swivel chair behind his desk. Maka nodded.

"Out with it. I think its in my contract that I have to listen to students' problems or something so…"

"Well, I don't even know what's wrong, Dr. Stein!" Maka broke into tears again. Dr. Stein looked beyond uncomfortable as he nudged a box of tissues toward her across the desk. He grumbled under his breath about dealing with little girls crying not being in the job description.

"Just try to explain, I guess"

"So it started I guess with our last mission when Justin came and saved us from the golem? Well, he was upset after that I guess. And then he was really moody like towards Kid when Kid was helping me with target practice. And, and he won't even talk to me now since Justin beat up on him in that duel last week! Professor I don't know what to do!" For a moment there was silence only disturbed by the murmur from students outside and the choking gasps of Maka's breathing. Then the professor lost his composer and chuckled like it was the funniest thing in the world. As strange as it was to see the Professor crack up Maka was furious and turned a dark red. She stood up and shouted at him.

"It's not funny! I feel like our relationship is crumbling. We can't operate as a team if we don't communicate! Don't laugh at me!"

"No, no. I'm sorry; it's not funny. Fights within a team are not funny. It's just that it's so obvious what's upsetting your young brash weapon." Maka sat back down. "He's jealous."

"I'm sorry sir, is this a joke? I don't understand."

"My naïve child, Soul is drowning in his own jealousy of your relationship with Justin and Kid and any other boy you give the time of day to. He's just too proud, or stupid, to admit it. Don't worry. I'll have a uh…talk with him. This will all work itself out. It's obvious he cares about you so don't think you're at risk of splitting up."

"Thank you so much Professor!" Maka launched herself at her favorite teacher and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He awkwardly put his arms around her and hugged her back.

Outside the office, in the classroom Soul had sat stewing in a swirling pool of anxiety for what seemed to him like an eternity. His red piercing eyes did not leave the office door. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and without a plan of action he went to the door and opened it. He had pictured many horrifying things the professor could have been doing to his precious meister but the position he found her in seemed worse than anything he could have imagined. He wanted to melt into the floor.

Upon seeing him Maka untangled herself from Dr. Stein and reached out a hand to Soul who had run out of the classroom in a blind panic. Without knowing where he was going he found himself on the roof. He stayed there through first and second period until the Dr. Stein found him up there.

"We need to have a talk Soul," he said, leaning on the railing, looking away from the weapon.


	5. The Screwy Professor's Plan

**Crona: Yay! I finally appear in one of SilverRose's stories! **

**Ragnarok: Why are you so excited by that?**

**SilverRose: Hey!**

**Ragnarok: Your writing sucks and its really short!**

**SilverRose: I know (sob) I'm sorry! I'll try harder! I'm so sorry!**

**Crona: Don't make her cry! That's mean! And I can't deal with a crying girl!**

**Ragnarok: She doesn't even own Soul Eater! **

Maka was wondering why Soul still wasn't in class and where Dr. Stein had gone when the sound of the creaky double doors to the gym opening distracted her from her sparring match with BlackStar. She was already covered in bruises because she could barely pay attention. Her brief glance away allowed BlackStar to land a solid kick in Maka's gut.

"Ha! Another victory for the great Blackstar!"

"Ugg. Nice hit," said Maka, clutching her middle and wincing. Mary, the cause of the distraction, and Kid rushed to her side.

"You're not really into this today are you?" said BlackStar standing over her with his hands on his hips.

"You think!" said Kid incredulously.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Marry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Maka assured them. "So why are you here?"

"Oh! Well Dr. Stein sent me to get you two." Mary gestured to Maka and Kid. Maka stood suddenly, startling her.

"Did he say what it was about?" Maka suspected it was about Soul.

"No, I don't think-"

"And where to?"

"Training field C"

Maka dragged Kid through the doors and down the hallway impatiently. She ignored Kid's whining that they should take time to change out of their gym uniforms first. He barely had time to call for Liz and Patty to change into weapon form as he was dragged out.

When they reached the field Dr. Stein was sitting backwards in his swivel chair, cranking his screw and grinning wickedly with a half burnt cigarette hanging between his lips. Crona stood shaking with Ragnarok clutched in both hands. Soul stood a good distance from the other two with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. He looked like a puppy that had just been whipped. As they arrived Justin came out of the trees.

"Good, we're all here," cooed the screwy professor.

"Professor! What is the point of this?"

"You'll see my dear," cooed the professor, the words dripping in bitter sweetness. Soul flinched and growled low in his throat, baring his pointy teeth.

Dr. Stein had not really talked to Soul like he promised but more set up something better, deciding that Soul was more of a physical learner.

"Come here my darling," he crooned to Maka. She hesitantly made her way towards him, not taking her eyes off her weapon the whole time. "Alright! Soul you will take on Kid, Crona, and Justin!"

"What! Professor, that's absurd!" whined Kid "We should have two on two to make the teams symmetrical." The professor ignored his pleads and signaled for the match to begin.

Kid continued to pout hopelessly and Crona's teeth began to chatter. Justin, however, smiled and launched towards Soul. Soul was ready for him with his right arm in weapon form. His eyes were filled with murder and it almost scared Maka. They clashed together, much like in their last battle. Justin was clearly more powerful but he toyed maliciously with the younger weapon.

They chased each other ferociously, using the entire expanse of the field. With one blow Soul flew back and landed very close to the professor and Maka. Justin pounced on Soul and they locked weapons. The professor grabbed Maka by the waist, hoisted her onto his knee and rolled them to safety. He grinned wickedly at Soul who became even angrier.

Soul, with newfound passion, threw a surprised Justin off of him. Justin recovered quickly though and launched at him once more. The battle would have raged on for hours.

"Hey Kid!" called the professor "Soul told me he thinks symmetry is for sissies!"

"What! How dare he! For symmetry!" And with the manliest battle cry ever to be witnessed by man or beast he joined the fray.

"And Crona and Ragnarok! Soul thinks your sissies too. He bet me a whole bag of candy he could beat you. If you win, you can have it!"

"What! We can't let him smear my reputation like that and I want that candy!" screeched Ragnarok. He pinched Crona's cheeks until Crona finally consented and halfheartedly joined in.

Soul only faltered for a moment before continuing to fight the hopeless battle. Maka watched as Soul hopelessly defended himself against his ruthless opponents. All he could do was dodge and block. If he tried to attack, he let his guard down and would be attacked by another opponent. He saw an opening in one of Kid's odd stances and dove forward but Crona gravely sliced his side with Ragnarok.

"I'm sorry Soul. I really am. I just couldn't deal with the cheek pinching and-"

"So Maka have you figured out the point of this exercise?" whispered Stein.

"Yes. I've know from the very beginning."

"You always were my brightest student."

"I'm just waiting for Soul to realize what's going on. I think he's figuring it out…"

She didn't have to wait long. Soul clutched his side and flung himself backwards, avoiding Justin's swings at him and Kid's bullets. He sprinted across the field in a zigzag, trailing blood behind him. Justin was quickest and pounced on the injured weapon. He locked his guillotine with Soul's scythe. Soul's red eyes darted to Maka's and in a brief moment of eye contact, the first they had had in a week, they understood one another.

Soul threw Justin off and raced towards Maka who was racing towards him with her arm outstretched. Soon the familiar weight of her scythe rested in her hands and their emotions flowed into each other blurring together. Maka's eyes watered but there was no time to be sentimental.

"Don't start crying on me now."

"Soul, you're an idiot. This is a real pickle you've gotten us into…But if we take them on one at a time I think we can accomplish it."

"Alright. Let's do it. Justin first."

"That's what I was thinking." Crona was still mumbling about something so that left Kid to disarm temporarily. Maka sprinted towards him, dodging his bullets with ease, as she passed him she whispered in his ear.

"You're hair isn't symmetrical." He fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Maka turned to face Justin, twirling Soul to get used to his feel again. It felt like ages since she had fought using Soul, sharing the intimate bond between weapon and meister.

"Soul resonance! Witch Hunter!"

**SilverRose: Ok so the next chapter will probably be the last one! I'm sorry I don't have time to finish tonight but I wanted to post something.**

**Ragnarok: She made us look like sissies**

**Crona: Please don't pinch my cheeks **


End file.
